Solemn Wishes
by DBZHobbit
Summary: Seto has a rather eventful gym lesson and his rear end still hurts. He's missing the next day and Jou wonders why on earth he's actually worried. Rating may go up in later chaps, YY, BR and eventual SJ. Slight Anzu and Honda bashing
1. Needle Wall

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I don't even own my own soul as I duelled Bakura and lost…

Warnings: Seto/Jou Yami/Yugi and Bakura/Ryou plus mild language

**Solemn Wishes**

_Needle Wall: Trap card, during your standby phase, roll a 6-sided die once. Treat your opponent's Monster Card Zone as numbers 1-5 counting from your right. Destroy the monster that is in the same Monster Card Zone as the die result. If the result is 6 roll again_

For Rachie, as she loves the pairing oh so much

* * *

Seto was in a bad mood. He usually got to skip gym class, it was great running your own company; you could always use the 'business' excuse. But, here he was in shorts and a t-shirt standing in front of an unsanitary looking rope that he was supposed to climb. But that wasn't the worst thing, oh no, Jou would be watching. Seto hated the thought of Jou being able to have an ample excuse to start and argument, Seto always got to open with an insult and he wasn't about to give that liberty to the mutt.

So, he took a deep breath and started to climb that rope. He could hardly heat the jeers due to concentration but one shout penetrated his mental block "Come on moneybags! Show us what you've got!"

"Damn mutt" He mumbled. Seto was inches away from the top, all he had to do was reach out and touch the bell attached to the ceiling but then he slipped…

The CEO landed with a thud on the mat, he knew he'd be hearing that laughter way into next week. He could see the notes scrawled on his locker in his head 'CEO lands on rear end' speaking of his rear end, it really hurt.

He was still dazed when he tried to stand up but just before he slipped again he felt a pair of strong arms pull him to his feet. He looked up and saw familiar brown eyes but they didn't have the usual provoked anger in them "Mutt?"

"Call me that again and next time I'll let you land on your butt"

"Charming" Seto brushed himself off and started to head to the changing rooms "Kaiba Seto!" Seto turned around to find the large nose of their gym teacher uncomfortably close to his own "Class isn't over yet"

"What am I supposed to do? I already fell off the dumb rope"

"Twenty push-ups and after that fifteen laps around the gym"

"But-"

"Get to it!"

Half an hour later Seto was on his eighth lap around the gym when he was joined by an unwanted running buddy "What are you doing here mutt?"

"I called the coach a dumbass so I got ten laps"

"TEN! You insult him and get ten whereas I land on my ass and get fifteen PLUS push-ups!"

"Coach ain't fair"

"You're telling me"

"And he doesn't like you"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I think it's 'cause all the other teachers love you, the whole child genius thing don't help you in gym"

"Doesn't"

"What?"

"It _doesn't_ help me in gym"

"So now you're correcting my grammar!"

Seto smirked; he could feel a fight coming on "If you talked properly then I wouldn't have to correct you now would I?"

Unfortunately for Jou the madder he became the worse his grammar got so Seto had plenty to work with. But unbeknownst to the two teens, while they were arguing they'd done twenty extra laps.

* * *

"Ow, the pain!" Jou slammed his locker shut and slung his book bag over his shoulder 

"You shouldn't have been doing laps for over an hour" Yugi half scolded

"Well if Moneybags hadn't started an argument I wouldn't have lost count!" They headed out of the school gates

"Look at it this way Jou, you're in pain and you do laps every other day. Imagine how Seto's feeling"

Jou grinned "Heh heh, yeah" So they walked to Yugi's, Jou feeling a whole lot more light-hearted than he did ten minutes ago.

_Meanwhile, at the Kaiba mansion…._

"Ow, the pain!"

Seto had collapsed on a sofa and literally couldn't move, even if he tried to scratch his nose his muscles screamed in agony. "Mokuba! Where are the painkillers?"

"In the first aid cupboard!" came the reply from somewhere in the house. Seto tried to get up and immediately regretted it. He lay back down with a grimace "Can you bring them to me?"

* * *

The next day at school Seto Kaiba was nowhere to be seen. But, just as Seto had thought, the memory of his little escapade with gravity hadn't been forgotten. Jou walked to his locker and saw that Seto's was covered with graffiti and sticky notes saying things such as 'Kaiba can't cut it' and 'money obviously can't make you fly' Jou also saw that one note had been stuck on the wrong locker, it read 'Ha ha, Kaiba sucks, HH' Jou figured he should really teach Honda not to sign his insults, and to stick them in the right place. 

Whilst walking to biology Jou wondered why Seto wasn't in school, even if he were in intense agony he would have attended. It was probably business or something, he'll be planning to sue the coach, or the rope, or even gravity. This caused Jou to laugh while he was sitting down in his place next to Otogi (he was the only other one out of the gang who took biology) "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about who or what Kaiba could sue for his little tumble yesterday"

"I heard about that, I wish I could have seen it!"

"It really wasn't that funny. If it had been any other guy falling off the rope it wouldn't be such a big deal"

"Since when are you so nice to Mr. Perfect?"

Jou's eyes widened "I don't know, maybe I hit my head" He grabbed Otogi's hand and put it on his forehead "Do I have a fever? Are my pupils dilated? Quick somebody call a doctor I'm dying!"

It was at that moment, when Jounouchi was screaming of his death, that their professor chose to walk in "Mr Jounouchi I'm sure you're fine but if you actually listened in this class you'd be able to tell for yourself whether or not you are dying now can we please get on with the class."

Otogi leaned over to Jou and said, "Who stuck the rocket up his ass?"

"Mr Jounouchi! Will you stop laughing!"

* * *

At lunch Jou sat with Yugi and the rest of his friends. "Hey Yug, why doesn't Yami come to school?" 

Yugi bit into his sandwich and thought, "Well, I guess it's since he grew up so long ago, he doesn't need re-educating"

"Yeah, but he needs to know about modern day stuff. Remember the talking alarm clock incident?" Honda said with his mouth full of pasta

Jou pulls a face "Honda! Close your mouth!"

"Bakura feels the same way, but I don't dare to bring him to school. If he ever got a detention then he'd send the teacher to the shadow realm" Ryou said, sitting down to join them

"Has anyone seen Seto today?"

"Why do you ask Jou?"

"I was just wondering, you know, with yesterday and all"

"Aw! Isn't that cute! The puppy's worried about his master!" Honda started to hum 'Seto and Jounouchi sitting in a tree' and promptly received a punch in the face from said puppy.

"Boys! Stop fighting!" Anzu scolded

"Yeah guys, Mother's here. Better be good" Otogi almost received a punch in the face but this time it was from Anzu, I say 'almost' as she swung, missed and fell flat on her ass.

Jou and Honda forgot about fighting and started laughing. When everyone had calmed down again conversation returned to the Yamis.

"So Ryou, how long have you and Bakura been together now?" Otogi asked

"Erm… I'd say it was about five months"

"And how about you and Yami, Yugi?"

"About four months"

"Have either of you… you know…"

"Otogi!" The two hikaris said in unison, they both blushed; Yugi's from innocence and Ryou's from guilt.

"What? Inquiring minds want to know!"

"Inquiring minds are going to have to wait, there's the bell" Jou grabbed Otogi's collar and dragged him off as they had English together next.

* * *

Okay! Chapter one! If anyone is wondering what the alarm clock incident was I might do a side fic of it. As I said before, this is for Rachie as she ADORES this pairing. So, please review and I shall write more. Love you all! 


	2. Waboku

Disclaimer: ah yes, Yu-gi-oh, my creation. Did you not see the episode where the duelling was forgotten and Marik and Bakura had wild monkey sex as well as Seto and Jou's non-stop kissing? No? Well I guess I don't own it then.

Chapter two! Wow! I'm updating! Coolies! Ahem, anyhoos. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. Rachie liked the first scene o her little hentai mind. I don't quite know why I've made Jou and Otogi such good friends, it just kind of happened so I went with the flow!

Warnings: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, mild language and a pretty damn big innuendo.

**Solemn Wishes**

_Waboku: Trap card, make all battle damage inflicted by monsters on your opponent's side of the field 0 during this turn._

Seto lay in bed with the sun dancing on his face. His window was open and his silk curtains blew lightly in the breeze. 'This is nice' he though 'the sun isn't usually up this early' he leaned over, though still aching, to turn off his alarm as he was already up. His hand hit nothing but empty space, his alarm was gone. Seto got up, ignored his muscles' protests and searched though his clothes for his watch. 'Twelve thirty!' Seto couldn't understand where his alarm had gone and instantly wanted to exact revenge upon whoever caused him to sleep late. One name immediately sprung to mind, Mokuba.

Seto flew out of his bedroom door and stood on a piece of paper. He picked it up and found that it was a note.

_Seto,_

_I thought I'd let you sleep in as you were so tired. You could do with a day off anyway. Oh, and don't look for your alarm clock, you'll never find it._

_Love Mokuba_

And he signed it with a big smiley face.

Seto realised that his brother was only trying to help and he'd only make it to school in time for the end half of his last lesson anyway. So Seto decided to take the rest of the day off. He went downstairs, grabbed some food from the kitchen and went and sat in front of the TV.

This was something that he certainly wasn't used to, daytime TV. Seto found himself wondering why people would want to watch families arguing over paternity tests and people yell and point a lot. It was only after he'd watched three of these said shows that he realised how addictive they were and he made a mental note to take over some daytime TV air time when he next decided to do a corporate take-over. So he sat there with his potato chips and watched Jerry Springer, and for the first time in his adolescence felt like a normal teenager.

* * *

Jou was in English, he found English boring, and thus Jou was bored. Almost all of the guys from the gang were in this class but they had all been separated and were sitting in various different parts of the classroom. Otogi was up front so there was no chance in talking to him, Honda was on the opposite side to Jou and the blonde knew that if he threw a note that far over then it would surely be noticed. Jou was near the back and Yugi was in the middle so this placed the short duellist in a perfect note-receiving position. Less than a minute later a rolled up bit of paper bounced off Yugi's hair and landed right in front of him. 

Hey man it's Friday! What do you guys want to do tonight? How about we trash Honda's place? – J

Yugi quickly scribbled a reply, faked an overly stretched yawn and lobbed the note back in Jounouchi's direction.

Don't you think we should ask Honda first? If we're going to his place and all. Do you think Yami could come too? – Y

Jou rolled his eyes and sent another note back

Don't be stupid, Honda'll be okay with it and of course Yami can come. You two are like a pair, you're not a full set unless you're together – J

A few minutes later, Jou was daydreaming and was rudely interrupted by a bit of paper smacking him in the face (A/N that happened to me once…)

Thanks, the analogy didn't quiet work but it was sweet. I'll tell Yami now – Y How you gonna tell Yami now? – J Mind link, duh –Y 

"Oh My God Yugi just duh-ed me"

"I'm sorry Mr Jounouchi but 'oh my god Yugi just duh-ed me' is not the title of Charles Dickens' most famous novel"

"Huh? Oh… oops" the whole class burst out into laughter but Jou was saved from actually answering the question by the bell ringing.

The students seeped into the hallways and everyone went to their lockers. "Nice one Jou! I almost died of boredom in that class!" Honda slapped Jou on the back as Otogi ruffled his hair. Jou ducked out of the hair ruffle and turned to Honda "Hey, we're trashing your place tonight okay?"

"Yeah sure, the 'rents are out tonight anyways. Who's coming?" (A/N the 'rents parents. Sorry, my boyfriend says it a lot)

"Me, Yug, Yami, Otogi, Ryou, Bakura-"

"Bakura! No way man he'd send my dog to the shadow realm for looking at him funny!"

"Aw come on! He's not THAT much of a psycho and I'm sure that Ryou is capable of keeping him under control"

"You better be otherwise you'll be the one saving my dog." Honda suddenly got a mischievous look in his eye "or, I might take a page out of Kaiba's book and you can be my dog if Bakura sends mine to the shadow realm. What do you say to that little puppy?"

WHACK!

"Oh, sorry Honda, did I just open my locker in your face? Gee, I guess that should teach me not to open it with such force."

"Okay, point taken" Honda went to his own locker nursing his nose and claiming it was broken.

* * *

Later everyone was at Honda's, well, everyone except Anzu and the rest of the girls. This was a guy's night in… sorta… They had chips, dip, soda and all that jazz. There was a movie on in the background but no one was really paying attention to it. Yugi and Yami were on the couch, Honda was on the chair, Ryou was in the bathroom and Jou was on the floor with the morning paper. 

"Jou, are you seriously reading the paper?"

"No, I'm drawing on the faces of the people I don't like"

Honda rolled his eyes "For a minute there I thought you were being intelligent"

"I am intelligent, I just make it look like I'm dumb so you don't feel so bad"

"Oh, touché"

It was then that Yugi realised that someone was missing "Hey, we're one person short"

"That'd be you Yugi. Hi five Jou!" Jou left Honda with his hand in the air and said teen received a death-glare from Yami. He soon shut up and huddled down in his chair.

"I meant, where's Bakura?"

"He went to the bathroom." Yami replied

"But Ryou went to the bathroom"

Jou scribbled on a politicians face "well they've been gone for a while now" at that Honda's eyes widened and he ran out of the room. The others all thought the same thing and followed him. They found him banging on the bathroom door with all the strength he could muster "You two better not be doing what I think you're doing and you are especially not doing it in my bathroom!"

"Just a minute!" Came the reply from a breathless sounding Ryou

"GET OUT!"

The door flung open and Bakura stood face to face with Honda, he looked livid but stormed past him down the corridor.

"Bakura!" Yami yelled after him "Your fly's undone!"

"DAMMIT PHARAOH!"

* * *

There wasn't much left to do at Honda's after the Bakura bathroom fiasco and so the night finished early. The weekend was pretty much uneventful, Seto took over another small company and interlinked it with his own, slowly but surely increasing the size of Kaiba Corporation to the point where he'll probably own most of the world. Jou went to Yugi's and they duelled a little, the blonde then duelled Yami who got a bit too into it and declared that Jou must hand over all his star chips upon losing. Yugi didn't have the heart to tell his other half that Duellist Kingdom was a long time ago so Yami got Jou's watch instead. 

On Monday the gang walked into their classroom, sat around and talked like they always did until the teacher came in. Honda was complaining about how he got kicked out of an arcade for winning too much, it was only when Otogi told him that kicking the machine until it gave him money didn't count as winning that Honda shut up.

A few minutes later their teacher walked in and looked oddly cheery. "Hello Class!"

"Hello Miss Chuuji" They all said in monotone

"Today, we have a new student! Now isn't that exciting! He's just transferred from a foreign country and he's going to introduce himself" She then turned to the doorway and motioned the student to come through.

The boy walked to the front of the class and everyone stared in awe. Suddenly Jou jumped up off his chair, Honda cowered and Otogi and Yugi stared wide-eyed; in unison they all yelled "MARIK!"

* * *

YAY! My Marik! I'm sorry but I couldn't NOT have him in! I love him to bits my shmexy lil' Egyptian! Anyhoos, please read and review, I'm sorry it was quite shortand I shall write more as I'm SO putting off doing my room and my exams papers heh heh… 


End file.
